


Love Me Raw

by doodnoice



Series: Paranormal AUs of Hope County [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hostage Situations, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodnoice/pseuds/doodnoice
Summary: It’s well known that John Seed is obsessed with you, but no one could have anticipated the lengths he would go through to capture you once and for all.-Vampire!John Seed/Deputy (Reader)Female and Male Anatomy Versions available





	1. Female Anatomy Version

It had only taken you one face-to-face encounter with John Seed to realize he was different. Different from his siblings, from the other inhabitants of Hope County - John wasn’t like everyone else here, and it seemed like you were the only one who could tell.

Ask anyone in Hope County what's _wrong_ with John and they'll all tell you the obvious - he's a sadist - he tortures people: drowns them, cuts them up, skins them alive -, but no one gets what you're really asking. No one seems to see what you do when you look into his eyes, practically peering into his soul, and see something otherworldly. Unsettling. Dark.

And, it's not even like you're just being poetic. John Seed is a menace. He's a testament to his kin. A real asshole. But it's not just that. He's so much more and it's terrifying, because you think he knows that you know he's not normal... that he's not... human. Maybe that's why he's so hellbent on catching you before any of his siblings - why he lures you so deep into Holland Valley's roiling, grassy hills and forests, because he can't afford you squealing about his nature to anyone who might actually listen and take you at your word. 

When John catches you the second time, he keeps you close and alone. You're in a room in an isolated, dark, four-corner room in his bunker and he's threatening you, but it's not very effective, because all you can focus on are his teeth.

They're white and straight and blunt up until he opens his mouth just _that bit_ wider and you can just make out the unnatural sharpness of the rest of his mouth. His canines are long - longer than they have any human right to be, and the rest of his mouth isn't any better. If he smiled without thinking to purse his lips first, you'd be able to really see the jagged, pointed edges to his teeth and the thought scares you, because John isn't human and you're the only one that knows.

Seemingly noticing where you're staring, he does exactly as you were thinking and grins in a way that you're not sure you hate as much as you should. It's a toothy grin that is more of a threat than anything else, but the full display of the dangerous bite he possesses makes wildly inappropriate thoughts flood through your brain; the first is how easily he could bite into your neck, the second is how good that might actually feel.

As if reading your mind, John pulls away with you, blue eyes flitting across your face before falling down to the curve of your neck and flashing an unmistakable red. You blink, and then they're blue and he's much, much closer than he had been before with his nose pressed up under your jaw where he sniffs and presses a wet kiss to your warm skin.

That's when you realize how cold John is. His touch is like ice, and when he pulls away, you can still feel the exactly imprint where he had been. You speak without thought, a moment of incredulity overriding common sense, "What are you?"

John's eyes widen for a split second before they settle on you with a cool glare, "Whatever do you mean, Deputy?" he inquires, though it's hardly a question with the way he leans forward, hands tight over your thighs. His grip is deadly tight, forcing an uncomfortable whimper from your lips when they flex hard enough that you're sure you'll be bruised.

You flounder for the right words, your senses telling you to run like you're in danger, because the air around you feels tight. "I... I mean that you're-" you search for the right words that will alleviate this fear crawling inside you, quiet the alarms sounding off in your head.

"I'm..?" John teases, hands now loosening their grip to run up your thighs and - oh... John wedges his hand between your parted legs, fingers resting right where they shouldn't, because this is so wrong, but then you're looking up into his eyes and he's so much more than human. He's different than anyone else you've ever felt an attraction to. You want him more than you care to admit or can admit, because you're not even sure you can breathe anymore. "Deputy," John sing-songs, bringing you out of your daze to realize his eyes are that terrifying shade of red, again, "Is there something you would like to confess?"

You can't help, but respond, eyes focused on his unwavering, "I want you." And the admission appears to have shocked both you and John, because his eyes flash back to blue and you're pulled back into reality with a look of mixed horror and shame. You can't believe you said that shit out loud. However, you aren't given much of a chance to dwell too much on your admission because John grabs your chin in one hand, tilts your head up, and kisses you like your long lost lovers who've just been united for the first time in years. It's confusing and you're confused, because he's putting so much raw emotion into the kiss that you're practically frozen in shock.

It's only until that hand he has between your legs presses forward, sending a bolt of pleasure through you, that you actually respond to the kiss. In the moment, you recognize you're not fully in your right frame of mind. Normally, you have more restraint than this, normally you would remember the hell John put you through - put your friends through - and crush that tiny bulb of attraction and want into the fucking dust, but your rationality isn't cooperating with the rest of you and soon, you're not even sure if you want it to.

John kisses you harder, deeper, and his hand is massaging you through your jeans, rubbing you in all the right places that make you sigh into his mouth and melt against the binds holding you tight to the chair. Heat coils in your gut at his ministrations, pulling tighter until you're straining to buck your hips into his touch, hands clenching and unclenching as you fight against the ache John strokes within you. He pulls away from your lips to rest his forehead against yours. He stares at you, half-lidded, almost drunkenly enjoying the quiet whimpers you release at the rhythmic grind of his palm against you through the cloth of your pants.

"Please, John," you whisper, eyes fluttering open, though you're unsure when they had fallen closed, "Please, make me come."

With a grin displaying all those teeth again, John withdraws his hand to untie your wrists and ankles. The moment you're free, you don't try to escape - you don't even think about it - you just stare up at John and let him unbuckle, unbutton, and pull your clothes off until you're left in nothing but your underwear. Under his hungry gaze, you feel yourself drowning. Heat soars through you when he kneels between your knees and runs his rough, tattooed hands up your bare thighs before shifting your hips forward, angling you until you're spread wide and at level with his mouth.

John kisses your thigh, softly, sweetly, and then there's this sharp sting that forces a gasp from your lips. You feel his teeth where they're embedded past skin, between muscle, where John pulls rivulets of hot blood from you in a way that somehow brings a blossoming warmth that isn't at all unpleasant.

You barely notice it when he pulls away, his face now just as flushed as yours, "You taste so good, Deputy," John chuckles sounding livelier, somehow, though again he gives you no time to really examine him before he licks his pinkened lips and begins inching your underwear off, "I wonder if you taste this good everywhere..." when he makes the final pull and tosses the cloth somewhere behind him, he gives you a mischievous smile, "I guess we'll just find out, right now."

With a lick, John parts your folds, running his tongue between sensitive, wet flesh with a precision denoting a lot of experience. Your back arches, hips rising from your chair to involuntarily press yourself closer into him, baring you open to him, completely at his mercy. For a few moments, John lets you lead him through the motions you need and doesn't impede your uneven tempo. In fact, he hums, pleased, and the sound sends pleasurable vibrations through you, forcing that tight ache to wind even further, until you're hovering over the precipice.

You cry out openly when John takes your clit in his mouth and sucks, causing you to spasm and get so close to coming that you can feel tears gather at the corner of your eyes.

Then, he pulls away, leaving you whining and staring up at him with pleading eyes and a quivering pout. You pulse, needing release, needing him, but John ignores you in favor of undoing his belt and pants before getting back onto his knees. He pulls you back to the edge of the chair, lining you up with his hips until his dick is pressed close to your entrance.

You whimper, alternating between biting your lip and letting out desperate, breathy moans, frustrated with his teasing. "John, fuck me," you whisper, bucking up into him, causing the length of him to slide between your lower lips and stroke against your sensitive clit at just the right angle to make you throw your head back and try to grind against him.

Assertively, John takes a hold of your hips to steady you, keeping you still although he decides to continue to tease you by running the tip of his dick between your folds agonizingly slow. "Hmm, now don't you sound so nice for me, so compliant." He punctuates his words with a quick and hard thrust, though he still doesn't slip inside you, the increased friction has you keening. John smirks and leans down to kiss your neck and murmur close to your ear, "Tell me what you want, Deputy - what you need from me."

"I need you to fuck me," your voice is hoarse with need, your body hot and your hips arching to try to alleviate the slick desire curling in your gut, "I need you inside of me. I need you to make me come." You grab his shoulders and lean forward until your face is pressed up in the crook of his neck, "Please, John... please. I want you."

No sooner do the words leave your mouth does John pull his hips back and slam into you. You let out a surprised cry, though it's quickly swallowed up by John when he captures your lips with his. Setting a rough, unrelenting pace, John doesn't waste time going slow. He fucks you in quick, uncontrolled bursts. The sound of his skin hitting yours resounding in the emptiness of the room. With every push of his hips, you curl into him, desperate to find that release that rakes aching hot shocks of pleasure through your sex.

John glides kisses down your cheek before settling on sucking bruises into the skin of your neck. The additional ache causes you to clench around him, forcing a guttural moan from John that only furthers your pleasure. "You feel so good," John growls into your neck, "So tight and wet... you're close, aren't you, Deputy?"

You nod your head fervently, "Yes, yes, yes..." you chant, moaning high when John laughs breathy and then groans when you pulse around him and finally, _finally_ come. Everything goes hot white, your vision blanking for a second as you convulse and grab John as he continues to pull every inch of pleasure from you. John doesn't stop fucking you even as you start to come down and the pleasure turns to over-sensitivity.

You try to ride it out, try to meet every single one of John's thrusts with the tight pull of your sex to get him to come, too, but you're still feeling too much too soon - your nerves raw with pleasure. But then John's steady pace increases and he curses under his breath, hot puffs against your neck. He fucks you harder, hard enough for the chair to scrape against the floor, and then sinks his teeth so deep into your neck you scream. It hurts and then it doesn't and then all you can feel is an override of absolute pleasure as John pulls your blood into his mouth until you're feeling faint with the loss.

Thankfully, he pulls away before you can actually faint, and then kisses you sweetly on the lips. You can taste the metallic after tones on his tongue, though it doesn't bother you as much as it should. It tastes... different, and when John pulls out of you, his come leaking from you, you start to feel a chill and you break out in a cold sweat. Unable to control your own body, you fall forward into John's arms and he coos at you.

"What- what's ha-happening?" you stutter, teeth chattering and your gums aching. Every muscle in your body begins to burn and it takes everything in you to not scream.

John cradles you and hushes you again when you begin whimpering. He wipes the pained tears from your face and holds your shivering body close, "Don't worry, sweetheart, it'll all be over soon." 

You can't talk, your tongue thick between your burning teeth where they scrape at the soft flesh in your mouth - longer, sharper. John hums against the top of your head and sways you back and forth where you now sit in his lap, clinging to him with weak fingers.

John sighs and pulls you back to look into your eyes, "You're the only one who has ever truly saw me, Deputy... I promise that when this is over, you'll feel better than new, and we can walk through Eden's Gate together like we're supposed to." He smooths a thumb over your furrowed brows to try to erase your frown, "Just trust me, Deputy. It's better this way. Our love will be eternal."


	2. Male Anatomy Version

It had only taken you one face-to-face encounter with John Seed to realize he was different. Different from his siblings, from the other inhabitants of Hope County - John wasn’t like everyone else here, and it seemed like you were the only one who could tell.

Ask anyone in Hope County what's  _wrong_  with John and they'll all tell you the obvious - he's a sadist - he tortures people: drowns them, cuts them up, skins them alive -, but no one gets what you're really asking. No one seems to see what you do when you look into his eyes, practically peering into his soul, and see something otherworldly. Unsettling. Dark.

And, it's not even like you're just being poetic. John Seed is a menace. He's a testament to his kin. A real asshole. But it's not just that. He's so much more and it's terrifying, because you think he knows that you know he's not normal... that he's not... human. Maybe that's why he's so hellbent on catching you before any of his siblings - why he lures you so deep into Holland Valley's roiling, grassy hills and forests, because he can't afford you squealing about his nature to anyone who might actually listen and take you at your word. 

When John catches you the second time, he keeps you close and alone. You're in a room in an isolated, dark, four-corner room in his bunker and he's threatening you, but it's not very effective, because all you can focus on are his teeth.

They're white and straight and blunt up until he opens his mouth just  _that bit_  wider and you can just make out the unnatural sharpness of the rest of his mouth. His canines are long - longer than they have any human right to be, and the rest of his mouth isn't any better. If he smiled without thinking to purse his lips first, you'd be able to really see the jagged, pointed edges to his teeth and the thought scares you, because John isn't human and you're the only one that knows.

Seemingly noticing where you're staring, he does exactly as you were thinking and grins in a way that you're not sure you hate as much as you should. It's a toothy grin that is more of a threat than anything else, but the full display of the dangerous bite he possesses makes wildly inappropriate thoughts flood through your brain; the first is how easily he could bite into your neck, the second is how good that might actually feel.

As if reading your mind, John pulls away with you, blue eyes flitting across your face before falling down to the curve of your neck and flashing an unmistakable red. You blink, and then they're blue and he's much, much closer than he had been before with his nose pressed up under your jaw where he sniffs and presses a wet kiss to your warm skin.

That's when you realize how cold John is. His touch is like ice, and when he pulls away, you can still feel the exactly imprint where he had been. You speak without thought, a moment of incredulity overriding common sense, "What are you?"

John's eyes widen for a split second before they settle on you with a cool glare, "Whatever do you mean, Deputy?" he inquires, though it's hardly a question with the way he leans forward, hands tight over your thighs. His grip is deadly tight, forcing an uncomfortable whimper from your lips when they flex hard enough that you're sure you'll be bruised.

You flounder for the right words, your senses telling you to run like you're in danger, because the air around you feels tight. "I... I mean that you're-" you search for the right words that will alleviate this fear crawling inside you, quiet the alarms sounding off in your head.

"I'm..?" John teases, hands now loosening their grip to run up your thighs and - oh... John wedges his hand between your parted legs, fingers resting right where they shouldn't, because this is so wrong, but then you're looking up into his eyes and he's so much more than human. He's different than anyone else you've ever felt an attraction to. You want him more than you care to admit or can admit, because you're not even sure you can breathe anymore. "Deputy," John sing-songs, bringing you out of your daze to realize his eyes are that terrifying shade of red, again, "Is there something you would like to confess?"

You can't help, but respond, eyes focused on his unwavering, "I want you." And the admission appears to have shocked both you and John, because his eyes flash back to blue and you're pulled back into reality with a look of mixed horror and shame. You can't believe you said that shit out loud. However, you aren't given much of a chance to dwell too much on your admission because John grabs your chin in one hand, tilts your head up, and kisses you like your long lost lovers who've just been united for the first time in years. It's confusing and you're confused, because he's putting so much raw emotion into the kiss that you're practically frozen in shock.

It's only until that hand he has between your legs presses forward, sending a bolt of pleasure through you, that you actually respond to the kiss. In the moment, you recognize you're not fully in your right frame of mind. Normally, you have more restraint than this, normally you would remember the hell John put you through - put your friends through - and crush that tiny bulb of attraction and want into the fucking dust, but your rationality isn't cooperating with the rest of you and soon, you're not even sure if you want it to.

John kisses you harder, deeper, and his hand is massaging you through your jeans, rubbing you in all the right places that make you sigh into his mouth and melt against the binds holding you tight to the chair. Heat coils in your gut at his ministrations, pulling tighter until you're straining to buck your hips into his touch, hands clenching and unclenching as you fight against the ache John strokes within you. He pulls away from your lips to rest his forehead against yours. He stares at you, half-lidded, almost drunkenly enjoying the quiet whimpers you release at the rhythmic grind of his palm against you through the cloth of your pants.

"Please, John," you whisper, eyes fluttering open, though you're unsure when they had fallen closed, "Please, make me come."

With a grin displaying all those teeth again, John withdraws his hand to untie your wrists and ankles. The moment you're free, you don't try to escape - you don't even think about it - you just stare up at John and let him unbuckle, unbutton, and pull your clothes off until you're left in nothing but your underwear. Under his hungry gaze, you feel yourself drowning. Heat soars through you when he kneels between your knees and runs his rough, tattooed hands up your bare thighs before shifting your hips forward, angling you until you're spread wide and at level with his mouth.

John kisses your thigh, softly, sweetly, and then there's this sharp sting that forces a gasp from your lips. You feel his teeth where they're embedded past skin, between muscle, where John pulls rivulets of hot blood from you in a way that somehow brings a blossoming warmth that isn't at all unpleasant.

You barely notice it when he pulls away, his face now just as flushed as yours, "You taste so good, Deputy," John chuckles sounding livelier, somehow, though again he gives you no time to really examine him before he licks his pinkened lips and begins inching your underwear off, "I wonder if you taste this good everywhere..." when he makes the final pull and tosses the cloth somewhere behind him, he gives you a mischievous smile, "I guess we'll just find out, right now."

With a lick, John runs his tongue up along your cock, laving the sensitive underside of your head with a precision denoting a lot of experience. Your back arches, hips rising from your chair to involuntarily press yourself closer into him, baring you open to him, completely at his mercy.

For a few moments, John lets you lead him through the motions you need and doesn't impede your uneven tempo. In fact, he hums, pleased, and the sound sends pleasurable vibrations through you, forcing that tight ache to wind even further, until you're hovering over the precipice. You cry out openly when John takes all of you in his mouth and sucks, causing you to spasm and get so close to coming that you can feel tears gather at the corner of your eyes.

Then, he pulls away, leaving you whining and staring up at him with pleading eyes and a quivering pout. You pulse, needing release - needing _him_ -, but John ignores you in favor of going over to the only drawer in the room, pulling out a bottle of lube, and approaching you once more. After undoing his belt and pants, John squeezes the liquid into his palm before pumping himself once, twice, and then getting back onto his knees in front of you.

He pulls you back to the edge of the chair, lining you up with his hips until his dick is pressed close to your entrance. You whimper, alternating between biting your lip and letting out desperate, breathy moans, frustrated with his teasing. "John, fuck me," you whisper, bucking up into him, causing the length of him to slide between your lower lips and stroke against your sensitive clit at just the right angle to make you throw your head back and try to grind against him.

Assertively, John takes a hold of your hips to steady you, keeping you still although he decides to continue to tease you by pressing in shallowly only to pull away when you start whining.

"Hmm, now don't you sound so nice for me, so compliant." He punctuates his words by grasping your cock and giving you one hard stroke that forces a grunt from your lips. John smirks and leans down to kiss your neck, murmuring close to your ear, "Tell me what you want, Deputy - what you need from me."

"I need you to fuck me," your voice is hoarse with need, your body hot and your hips arching to try to alleviate the hot desire curling in your gut, "I need you inside of me. I need you to make me come." You grab his shoulders and lean forward until your face is pressed up in the crook of his neck, "Please, John... please. I want you."

No sooner do the words leave your mouth does John pull his hips back and slam into you. You let out a surprised cry, though it's quickly swallowed up by John when he captures your lips with his. Setting a rough, unrelenting pace, John doesn't waste time going slow. He fucks you in quick, uncontrolled bursts. The sound of his skin hitting yours resounding in the emptiness of the room. With every push of his hips, you curl into him, desperate to find that release that rakes aching hot shocks of pleasure through you.

John glides kisses down your cheek before settling on sucking bruises into the skin of your neck. The additional ache causes you to clench around him and your cock to bob, throbbing, forcing a guttural moan from John that only furthers your pleasure. "You feel so good," John growls into your neck, "So tight and hot... you're close, aren't you, Deputy?"

You nod your head fervently, "Yes, yes, yes..." you chant, moaning high when John laughs breathy and then groans when you clench around him. Taking you in his hand, John sets a rough pace, letting you fuck yourself in his hand until you finally, _finally_ come. Everything goes hot white, your vision blanking for a second as you convulse and grab John as he continues to pull every inch of pleasure from you. John doesn't stop fucking you even as you start to come down and the pleasure turns to over-sensitivity.

You try to ride it out, try to meet every single one of John's thrusts to get him to come, too, but you're still feeling too much too soon - your nerves raw with pleasure. But then John's steady pace increases and he curses under his breath, hot puffs against your neck. He fucks you harder, hard enough for the chair to scrape against the floor, and then sinks his teeth so deep into your neck you scream. It hurts and then it doesn't and then all you can feel is an override of absolute pleasure as John pulls your blood into his mouth until you're feeling faint with the loss.

Thankfully, he pulls away before you can actually faint, and then kisses you sweetly on the lips. You can taste the metallic after tones on his tongue, though it doesn't bother you as much as it should. It tastes... different, and when John pulls out of you, his come leaking from you, you start to feel a chill and you break out in a cold sweat. Unable to control your own body, you fall forward into John's arms and he coos at you.

"What- what's ha-happening?" you stutter, teeth chattering and your gums aching. Every muscle in your body begins to burn and it takes everything in you to not scream.

John cradles you and hushes you again when you begin whimpering. He wipes the pained tears from your face and holds your shivering body close, "Don't worry, sweetheart, it'll all be over soon." 

You can't talk, your tongue thick between your burning teeth where they scrape at the soft flesh in your mouth - longer, sharper. John hums against the top of your head and sways you back and forth where you now sit in his lap, clinging to him with weak fingers.

John sighs and pulls you back to look into your eyes, "You're the only one who has ever truly saw me, Deputy... I promise that when this is over, you'll feel better than new, and we can walk through Eden's Gate together like we're supposed to." He smooths a thumb over your furrowed brows to try to erase your frown, "Just trust me, Deputy. It's better this way. Our love will be eternal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading this you might want to check out my blogs - the personal one is just memes, but the writing one I post fandom stuff and occasionally requested quick fics -, or you can check out my ko-fi and fund my tea addiction for while I'm writing. Thanks for reading!  
> [[Tumblr (personal)]](http://doodnoice.tumblr.com/), [[Tumblr (writing)]](https://doodwrites.tumblr.com/), [[Ko-Fi]](http://ko-fi.com/doodnoice)


End file.
